


Year One - Daisuga Omegaverse Story

by sadmacedace



Series: Daisuga Omegaverse Story [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Omega Suga, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Pining, mature rating for chapter 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmacedace/pseuds/sadmacedace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi Sugawara presented as an omega later than his peers. During the summer of his first year of high school. He worries about how people will treat him if they find out. While dealing with this, he also soon falls in love with his best friend - Daichi Sawamura. This story is about him coming to terms with his insecurities and his love for Daichi.</p><p>POV will sometimes switch to Daichi's during the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I decided to put this into one multi chaptered story instead just to keep things neat.

They say you can’t prepare for everything. Unfortunately that statement rang true for Suga right now. This wasn’t how he wanted it. Given the choice he would have kept this part of himself locked away without anyone being the wiser, not his parents, not his friends, and definitely not the other boy who was currently occupying the same house as he was right now.

He was lying on his bathroom’s floor, the cool tile a blessing to his overheated skin. He was experiencing his pre-heat. It’s common for omega’s to experience pre-heats during the first year they present as an omega. However most omega’s experienced this before they reached high school. Suga was a first year in high school, while not completely uncommon for some omega’s to present at that age, majority presented earlier. He had heard the stories from other omega’s what their pre-heats were like, the blame that was put on omegas who were “too inviting” to alphas and how when they presented their friends and family started to act differently towards them, as if forgetting about the person they knew before and just saw ‘omega’. As much as society wanted to believe it was progressive, there was still a lot of stigma towards omegas.

As much as he knew there was nothing wrong with him, it couldn’t squash that small sense of shame he felt towards himself. He wanted to be alone when it happened. So he could see a doctor by himself and be prescribed suppressants. He didn’t want to tell his parents, he has no clue how they would react, would they make him change schools to a more suitable one for him, would they look at him with disappointment hiding in their eyes, would they no longer love him?

He could hear footsteps being made towards the bathroom and held his breath. What would his friends think? Would he still be allowed to play volleyball, would they even want to associate with him anymore? Would the boy who no doubt would come through the bathroom door at any second now look at him with the same disgust that he had seen from alphas towards omegas during his time in middle school? He started to tremble, as he saw the bathroom door start to open he shut his eyes tight and prayed this wasn’t happening.

“Suga, are you okay?” Daichi’s voice rang out in panic. Suga didn’t respond.

“Suga, please answer me!” Daichi’s voice was close now. Too close. He must have been kneeling beside him. When he felt a hand on his side he flinched and finally opened his eyes to look up at Daichi.

Daichi’s face showed no disgust, just panic.

“Do you need me to call a doctor – your parents?” he asked. Suga shot upwards to grab both of Daichi’s shoulders.

“No! You can’t – you can’t tell them or anyone else! Please!” Suga begged, tears welling up in his eyes before leaning forward to bury himself in Daichi’s shoulder. He felt disgusted with himself acting so weak in front of his closet friend.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” Daichi said hushing him, bringing up his arms to close Suga into an embrace. Suga felt him start to rub his back slowly, doing his best to calm him. Suga let himself be coddled and breathed in deep the alpha’s scent.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed on the floor like that. When Suga had finally stopped sobbing and his shaking came under control Daichi pulled back from him to look at him. Suga tensed at the motion but then was soothed again by Daichi to begin stroking his upper arm.

“We need to get you into a change of clothes and into bed. Do you want me to call you a doctor?” Daichi asked him, voice low and gentle. Suga nodded. He hadn’t even realized his clothes were damp with sweat.

Daichi got to his feet and started for the bathroom door.

“Not… not my family doctor.” Suga timidly said.

“Okay. Would you like me to call mine?” Daichi asked.

“Please.” Suga said.

“Okay. I’ll bring you a change of clothes, you should probably shower before you change though, it’ll help you feel better.” Daichi responded before leaving the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

After Suga had showered and changed into the clothes Daichi had left for him on the bathroom counter he gave himself a quick look in the mirror, he looked as tired as he felt. He then moved towards to bathroom door to make his way to his bedroom. Opening the door to his room he was greeted with the sight of Daichi sitting at his desk and a plastic shopping bag sitting in the middle of his desk.

“I ran to the convenience store while you were in the shower. I got some of those stick on cooling packs because I didn’t know if you had any and I didn’t want to go poking around your bathroom while you were showering. I also bought you some pocari.” Daichi explained.

“You didn’t have to do that for me.” Suga said turning his gaze downward to the floor.

“I wanted to – I mean, I’m sure you have your reasons for things and I don’t want you to feel like you’re alone in this.” Daichi said starting to fidget in his seat.

“Oh, and I called my doctor and she said she will be here tomorrow afternoon. Until then she said you should rest and stay hydrated and that if you don’t want want me to be here you should tell me now.” Daichi rambled on. Suga shook his head.

“I – I would like the company, and… I don’t want to be alone right now.” Suga said his voice barely above a whisper. Daichi nodded in confirmation. Suga walked towards his bed and slipped under the thin sheet.

He was thankful his parents were away visiting relatives, and he was thankful Daichi was there to help him through this mess. He was particularly thankful that Daichi was a more protective alpha than one that let their instincts cloud their judgement when faced with an omega that would soon be going into heat. His thoughts were stopped when he felt a hand brush back his hair from his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up to Daichi leaning over him.

“You’re really hot.”

“What?”

“Ah – I mean your skin feels really hot. Here, this should help you feel better.” Daichi flustered and reached for the box of cold packs before taking one out of its wrapping and placing it on Suga’s forehead. He was right, it did feel better, the cold was a welcome relief on his burning skin. Suga felt his eyes grow heavier.

“Daichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you… could you stay with me while I sleep?” Suga asked.

“Sure.” Daichi hummed.

With that Suga let himself dift off to sleep.


	2. Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV from 'Dread'

Daichi sat there in silence watching over a sleeping Suga. He checked the time on his phone, it had been an hour and a half since Suga had first drifted off to sleep. He reflected back on what had happened earlier, they were in the lounge when Suga excused himself for the bathroom. He sat waiting for his friend, after ten minutes ticked by he got the feeling something was wrong. He got up and started walking towards the bathroom.

As he approached he could smell the overwhelming scent of fear. His heart dropped to his stomach and his mind started racing through scenarios, was Suga hurt, did he slip and hurt himself, did someone break in and was holding him hostage? Whatever it was Suga was in trouble and he had to help him. He placed a shaky hand on the handle and turned the knob, slowly and surely pushing the door open. What he saw was his friend shaking on the floor, holding himself curled into a fetal position. He called out Suga’s name and saw him wince is response. He moved to his friend and knelt down next to him and called his name again trying to squash down the panic that no doubt made his voice crack. He placed a hand onto Suga’s side trying to comfort the other male. He felt him flinch under his hand, but Suga finally looked up at him, eyes glassy.

“Do you need me to call a doctor – your parents?” he asked.

It was that question that made Suga shoot up from where he lay and grab him, and begged him not to tell a soul. Tears started to spill from Suga’s eyes and be buried himself into Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi was confused, his friend was in pain, they needed to get someone. He then smelt what he had previously missed and it made everything click, overpowered by the scent of fear, it was the smell of an omega about to go into heat.

He brought up his arms to enclose his friend in a hug, he wanted to comfort him. He started to stroke slowly up and down his back, hushing him, giving him words of comfort hoping it sounded reassuring.

They sat like this until the omega calmed. When he tried to pull away he felt his friend tense under his hands so he moved so start stroking Suga’s arms instead, keeping the contact that Suga needed right now. They talked and made a plan for Suga to shower and change while he called his family doctor so Suga could keep this private, at least for now.

Explaining the situation to his doctor over the phone was… well it was awkward, but she was understanding. She told him that she would be over tomorrow because she wanted to personally meet Suga and assess his general health before she gave him the prescription for suppressants. She told him how to care for Suga during the mean time, and gave him a small warning to keep his head clear or he’ll have to answer to her. He smiled and they said their goodbyes. Suga was still in the shower, he figured he had time to run to the store and back. He wanted to help as much as he could, even if it was just getting his friend something to drink.

 

* * *

 

When he got back he made his way to Suga’s bedroom, dropping off the shopping bag onto his desk and waited for his friend to finish in the bathroom. 

 

* * *

 

When Suga entered the bedroom he started to ramble on about the phone call with his doctor, and how he went and got him some cold packs and pocari, he was probably making an idiot out of himself he thought. After a brief awkward exchange Suga got into his bed, and Daichi making a fool out of himself once again Suga asked him to stay by him while he slept. Of course he would, he was willing to do just about anything for his friend right now. He smiled at him and watched his friend start to relax as sleep overcame him.

Time ticked by and he waited. Listening to his friend’s steady breathing. Daichi felt a lot more at ease now that the smell of fear wasn’t permeating his nostrils. Thinking about it being around Suga made Daichi feel naturally more at ease, they were close, when his friend was tense he felt tense, and when the sound of his laughter rang through his ears he would subconsciously smile. The way his eyes lit up when he was playfully teasing Daichi. The subtle inviting smell that he emitted. Wait.

Daichi paused at the thought and looked over to Suga, still resting peacefully, and inhaled. He couldn’t quite describe it, but Suga smelt nice… really nice. His first thought was to go over and bury himself into the crook of Suga’s neck, but he still had a clear head, regardless of what instincts might be wanting him to do he was still in control of his own mind. He turned back to his phone and started browsing the web focusing his mind on he device in his hands and not on the heavenly smell coming from his friend.


	3. Hunger

### Work Text:

It had been just over a month he started high school, he was settling in well, he was on top of his studies and he even joined the school's volleyball club, he even made some new friends. Asahi, a rather peculiar alpha, he was tall – taller than anyone in their class in fact – and he was strong, but he slouched to appear smaller and less domineering. Suga wondered if he was just more sensitive by nature or if the fact that he had two beta parents made the difference. Suga realised how stereotypical he sounded at this moment and scolded himself. Caught up in his own thoughts Suga didn't quite hear the voice next to him.

 

“Suga?” they said a little more firmly and snapping Suga back to the present.

 

“Y-yes? Sorry I was daydreaming for a bit there.” Suga apologised and looked at the person beside him. Daichi, the other friend he made.

 

Daichi was also an alpha, he had an air of confidence about him, it made Suga feel secure. Daichi was good at volleyball too, although where Asahi had a powerful offence Daichi had a strong defence. He was nice to look at too. Suga glanced down to his lips and for a split second thought what it would be like to kiss them.

 

“Do you know where Asahi is?” Daichi asked.

 

“Oh, he was meeting with a teacher, he said he wouldn't be too long. Sorry I forgot to tell you.” Suga shyly said and then once again getting distracted by Daichi's lips. Daichi stayed hydrated so they wouldn't be chapped...

 

“Suga?”

 

… they would probably be warm too, Daichi was always warm. On cold days Suga would try to sit closer to him during lunch just to steal some of that warmth.

 

“Suga?!”

 

What kind of kisser would Daichi be? He definitely had the capability to be forceful when he needed, but he was always gentle and took care when he was doing something important.

 

“Suga!”

 

Suga jolted awake, groggily looking up to who had awoken him. Daichi was standing over him, hand still on his shoulder. He yawned, wincing when he felt how dry his throat was. He pushed himself up before rubbing his eyes.

 

“How long was I asleep for?” he asked blearily looking up at Daichi.

 

Daichi handed him a glass of water and he drank it down greedily. Daichi had changed his clothes.

 

“About seventeen hours.” he replied. Suga almost choked. He couldn't recall a time he's ever needed to sleep that long.

 

“I was actually getting kind of worried about you, you haven't eaten in a while so I made you some breakfast – although it's a little late for breakfast now.” Daichi sheepishly said before offering a bowl to Suga.

 

Suga placed the now empty glass on the bedside table and took the bowl from Daichi, it was warm. He looked at the contents and smiled to himself when he saw Daichi had made him okayu.

“I wasn't sure how hungry you would be.” Daichi said scratching the back of his head.

 

“Thank you” he said then took a spoonful of the food and ate it. One turned into two and it wasn't long before he quickly finishing the bowl.

 

“Uh, is there anymore?” Suga asked apprehensively almost embarrassed at how quickly he scoffed his food down.

 

Daichi smiled and nodded, talking the bowl from Suga and quickly exiting the room only to return half a minute later with a full bowl. Suga quickly began to eat.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Daichi asked voice wavering a little at his own question.

 

Suga stopped for a moment, he was so focused on food and water right now everything else greyed out.

 

“Ah – I feel... hot... and dizzy, and...” Suga's gaze lingered on Daichi for a moment before looking down to his bowl of food. “...hungry.”

 

“Well if you're still hungry I could buy some mapo tofu for lunch.” Daichi said. Suga perked up at that and felt a small swell of joy in his chest.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I'll be out today anyway to pick up your prescription so might as well get something to eat for us while I'm out. Oh, I almost forgot to mention. My doctor called and said she had a cancelled appointment so she'll be over earlier, is that okay with you?” Daichi said.

 

Right. The doctor. Suga almost forgot about that. The doctor was coming over. Daichi's doctor was coming over. Because he is an omega. An omega who was about to start his first heat. An omega who has been a horrible host and on top of that a horrible friend for causing trouble and making Daichi worry about him and take care of him. Suga felt something in his chest twist in knots. He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore.

 

His thoughts were brought back to the present when he felt a hand on his head. Daichi must have noticed his pause because he started to stroke his head. He stopped when Suga looked at him, Daichi opened his mouth as if about to speak when the doorbell rang. Daichi turned to the sound.

 

“That must be her, I'll go and invite her in. Be back in a minute.” he said before once again existing the room and leaving Suga alone.

 

Suga placed the half eaten bowl of okayu on his bedside table and let out a sigh. His mind felt fuzzy, he couldn't find his focus, and felt a bubbling heat under his skin.

 

 

It didn't take long for Daichi and presumably his doctor entered his bedroom. She was average in height, with short black hair and glasses and a gentle smile. Daichi grabbed the seat from his desk for her to sit on. She thanked him and asked if Daichi if she and Suga could talk privately, he nodded and gave Suga a quick glance before leaving, she looked back to Suga and smiled gently. He could feel himself going stiff with apprehension.

 

“Hello, Sugawara. I'm Dr. Asou. I'm sure you're aware that I am Sawamura's family doctor. How are you feeling?” She asked, her voice soft.

 

“I'm okay, I feel a bit dizzy and hot.” he responded. She nodded in acknowledgement.

 

“They're common symptoms of omega's who are about to enter heat.” she said. Suga looked away in shame.

 

“I understand this is a rather difficult time for you, Sugawara. But nobody in your family has to know if you aren't comfortable with it yet.” She started. “There are options, and you can choose which one you feel most comfortable with. Does that sound okay?”

 

Suga nodded and started to explain more in depth about his situation, how he felt, and what he wanted. They talked about a couple of options before he finally decided on a suppressant both he and the doctor thought would be best.

 

“It was nice to meet you, Sugawara. I'll give your prescription to Daichi and he can pick it up today for you.” she said. Suga thanked her for her time and help. She got up and left the room. Suga could hear talking coming from the hallway, he couldn't quite make out what they were saying though. She was probably just giving Daichi the script for his suppressants.

 

His suppressants. He's going to have to find a discreet place for them in his room.

 

Daichi came in not too long after and was rubbing at his nose. He smiled at Suga when he noticed he was watching him.

 

“She's given me your script, so I'm going to head to the pharmacy now. I'll pick up some lunch on the way back, will you be okay here by yourself?” Daichi asked.

 

“I'll be fine.” Suga reassured him.

 

“Okay I'll be back soon.” Daichi said waving him off.

 

 

 

Suga wasn't sure how long it had been. 20... 30 minutes? He couldn't concentrate. He tried reading some of the book they had been assigned for their literature class when Daichi left, but his mind started to wander and he abandoned the book not soon after picking it up.

 

He could feel the same hunger he felt before bubbling under his skin, something akin to pins and needles tickling it's way up his spine making him shudder. He thought about the day before, when he had his face buried in Daichi's shoulder on the bathroom floor. He smelt so nice, warm and inviting. He wished Daichi were there so he could smell him again.

Wait, what was he thinking? He shouldn't be thinking about his friend like that. But, he couldn't stop thinking about it either.  
He shifted his position in bed, he turned to he could look at his bedroom floor. Daichi had put out the futon for himself. He felt guilty for making Daichi do that himself. But he supposed he wasn't really in much of a position to help. He looked down towards the end of the futon. There lay a pile of what he presumed was Daichi's clothes. Something flickered in his mind. Too fast to be a thought and his body moved on impulse. He picked up the shirt that Daichi was wearing yesterday and brought it to his face and inhaled.

 

There it was, that same warm and inviting smell, it was almost intoxicating. He lay back in bed still holding the shirt to his face. His mind was going hazy, he felt safe. He always thought Daichi smelt nice, but there was something insatiable inside him that craved more of it.

 

A hunger.

 

One hand still holding the shirt to his face, his other hand subconsciously made it's way down his body and underneath the waistband of his pants. Reaching his cock he started to stroke it, whining into the shirt. He thumbed the head of his cock spreading pre-come over it's head and let out a loud moan. It felt good. Inhaling again and being spurred on by Daichi's scent. Now the hand that had been holding the shirt started to make it's way down to his crotch, only to move lower until it reached his hole. It was already wet. He started to tease the rim while fisting his cock then gently inserted a finger into himself and let out a salacious moan. He worked his finger inside of himself trying to sate the hunger he felt. He then brushed against a spot that made him feel pin wheels behind his eyes. He continued to stroke the same spot while rubbing his cock faster. He felt his climax building. It felt amazing, but he needed more. Surrounded by Daichi's scent the image of his friend came to mind. What if Daichi was doing this to him, how would it feel? Suga imagined he would be firmer, strokes more intentional to bring him to orgasm, but building it slowly to drive Suga wild with ecstasy. Suga's pace quickened, he pressed his finger more firmly over that spot inside him that made him whimper, body impatient for release. He let out another loud moan before he came into his fist and he clenched around his finger. He stilled for a moment before relaxing into the afterglow letting out a content sigh, he felt his mind becoming clearer.

 

He didn't have long to enjoy it though when he heard Daichi shutting the front door and calling out that he was back. Suga shot upright, if Daichi caught him like this he thinks he would die of embarrassment. He looked at his hands, a tissue – he needed a tissue! Quickly grabbing a handful out from the box on his bedside table. He threw Daichi's shirt back to the pile it had previously been in. He heard Daichi's footsteps coming towards his room. The room smelt like sweat and sex. The window! He'll open the window. He jumped out of bed and threw the used tissues in the trash can beside his desk as he moved to the window and opened it. He froze when he heard the door open. He didn't dare turn around.

 

“I bought lunch – Suga? Is everything okay?” Daichi asked.

 

“Y-yeah I just needed some fresh air.” Suga said apprehensively.

 

He heard Daichi move closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder and turned him so they were now face to face. Suga avoided his gaze. Daichi could probably smell what he had just done, he was a teenage boy after all and an alpha on top of that. Suga was probably emitting pheromones like mad right now. He was expecting any minute now Daichi would register the smell and he would either be disgusted with Suga or – no, Daichi wouldn't do something like that to him. Alpha or no, Daichi would never do that to him, he believed in that.

 

“You don't look well. Do you need to lie back down?” Daichi asked, concern in his voice. Suga finally looked at him. He was puzzled.

 

Even though he knew Daichi wouldn't do anything, he wasn't reacting at all to the smell of sex and sweat that lingered in the room or no doubt the scent his body was emitting of an omega that started their heat. He appeared to be completely unaffected.

 

“I-I'm fine. How... Did you have any trouble at the pharmacist?” he asked. Daichi almost seemed to flinch at the question.

 

“It went fine. Here.” Daichi flustered and handed a box to him. “The pharmacist said it would be best to take one now then tomorrow start a daily dose either taking one when you wake up or a little before you go to bed.” he added.

 

“Thank you. For going through all this trouble for me.” Suga said.

 

“It's no trouble.” Daichi smiled.

 

Daichi reached out and cupped his cheek, running his thumb over the mole just under Suga's left eye.

 

“You still have a temperature, you might feel better if you take a shower. I'll meet you in the lounge when you're done.” Daichi said before letting his hand fall away from Suga's face and turn to leave the room. Suga wished he left his hand there for longer.

 

Suga sighed and went over to his desk to grab one of the unopened bottles of pocari from yesterday. He looked at the box of medicine and took out a sleeve and looked at the tablets, there was enough to last him a month. He popped out a small pink pill and placed it in his mouth then opened the bottle of pocari and drank it. He hoped that'll start working soon. He then grabbed some spare clothes and went to the shower.

 

After he had showered and changed he made his way to the lounge. Daichi had set lunch out on the coffee table. Daichi turned and smiled at him. He loves Daichi's smile.

 

He sat down next to him on the couch, his head felt clearer – probably from what he had done earlier but he was ignoring that, and the shower helped improve his overall mood. He looked at the food on the table. Just as Daichi promised: mapo tofu. Suga reached down and picked up the bowl that was set out for him and began to eat.

 

“Want to see what's on T.V?” Daichi asked. Suga nodded.

 

They eventually found something decent to watch, it was an old crime show that had a surprisingly decent plot so far. This was nice. Eating his favourite food, putting all the events of the past day behind him, and watching an entertaining show with good company – with Daichi.

He was happy. He wanted this to last forever.


	4. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's POV to 'Hunger'

Daichi waited in the hallway for the doctor and Suga to finish talking. After about fifteen minutes the doctor came out and started to write something out on a piece of paper before handing it to him.

“Here’s Sugawara’s prescription. I’ve prescribed three months worth but they’ll only give him a month’s supply at a time – oh and this is for you.” she said and took a tiny metal tin out of her pocket and gave it to Daichi.

“Rub some of this under your nose before you go back in to see him. Don’t worry it’s just a precaution.” she said Daichi opened the small tin and looked at the clear solid substance. The smell made his nose twitch.

It looked similar to some hair products he saw some of the other first years using, you had to heat it up with your finger before you could use it. Daichi rubbed his finger against it heating it until some of it had transferred onto his fingers and brought them under his nose. He recoiled from the smell, it was overpowering. A mix of menthol, ethanol, and something else he wasn’t sure of – clove maybe? Whatever it was it drowned out any other smell around him. Oh.

“Do you really think I would do something to him?” he asked.

“No, but you need to keep a clear head. Sugawara can’t right now so you need to for both of your sakes. And as I said before it’s just a precaution.” she said.

Daichi nodded. Then rubbed the overpowering ointment under his nose with a grimace.

“Uh, I-I’ll walk you to the door.” he said.

Once she had left Daichi made his way back to Suga’s bedroom. The smell from the ointment made his nose itchy, he tried rubbing it but it didn’t seem to work. He stopped when he saw Suga watching him, he smiled at him trying to look reassuring.

“She’s given me your script, so I’m going to head to the pharmacy now. I’ll pick up some lunch on the way back, will you be okay here by yourself?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Suga replied.

“Okay I’ll be back soon.” he said and waved Suga off.

 

He had gotten used to the smell of the ointment during the walk to the pharmacist. It was still overpowering, but at least his nose didn’t feel as itchy anymore. He didn’t mind, as long as it assured Suga’s safety he could deal with some awful smelling stuff.

He arrived at the pharmacist and made his way to the prescription counter. A woman greeted him and asked for his prescription. Daichi handed the script over. The woman took it and read it before returning her gaze to Daichi. She gave him a look. Daichi felt a knot of tension twist in his stomach, he wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but that didn’t stop the pang of worry swirl in him.

“T-they’re for my boyfriend – he’s just started his heat and can’t come himself.” he said frantically.

“Oh, yeah it’s no trouble.” she replied.

She seemed almost taken back with what he said, like he had assumed something absurd, maybe he was just nervous and his mind was playing tricks on him, wait. Did he just call Suga his boyfriend?  
Sure, he likes Suga well enough, but he can’t say he’s ever thought about him in such a way, he’s never needed to. Being with Suga feels so natural to him, did he unknowingly assume they would always be together?  
He must have. He wasn’t sure when he started feeling this way, but denying it would be lying.

He was jolted back to the present when the pharmacist put a box of medicine on the counter between them. She proceeded talk him about expected side effects and to stop if any of the rarer ones occurred. Daichi nodded listening carefully not wanting to miss anything important. After she was finished Daichi paid for the medicine and left.

He was about to start the walk back to Suga’s house when he remembered that he promised he would pick up lunch. He walked into the take-away restaurant they frequented and ordered for himself and Suga. Hopefully bringing Suga home some of his favourite food would help him feel better, even if it was only for a little while.

Daichi thought of the way Suga’s eyes lit up when he laughed and secretly smiled to himself.

 

Daichi arrived back at Suga’s house and called out from the entrance letting Suga know he was back. He toed his shoes off and went to the kitchen to set down their food before taking Suga’s medication up to him.

“I bought lunch – Suga? Is everything okay?” he asked. Entering the room he found Suga standing in front of the window, standing stiff. Worry started to twist it’s way in his stomach.

“Y-yeah I just needed some fresh air.” Suga said. Daichi could hear the light tremble in his voice.

He walked over to him and placed a hand on Suga’s shoulder and gently turned him so they were facing each other. Suga looked worse for wear, there was sweat coating his forehead and his face was bright red – had his fever come back?

“You don’t look well. Do you need to lie back down?” he said. Suga looked at him like he was speaking another language. He really must not have been feeling well.

Suga reaffirmed that he was fine, and asked about the pharmacist. Daichi stilled when he remembered that he had claimed to be Suga’s boyfriend. He felt a blush start to creep onto his face. He quickly gave Suga the box of medicine, hoping his fumbling wasn’t too obvious.  
He repeated what the pharmacist said to him. Suga thanked him for going to the trouble of doing this for him.

“It’s no trouble.” he smiled.

Suga gave a soft smile in return. Despite his current appearance, Suga really was pretty. Light hair, amber eyes, and that adorable mole that sat just beneath his left eye. Subconsciously he reached out and cupped Suga’s cheek and stroked over the mole. He felt the heat coming off Suga’s skin.

“You still have a temperature, you might feel better if you take a shower. I’ll meet you in the lounge when you’re done.” Daichi said before letting his hand fall away from Suga’s face and left the room.

He was in the kitchen getting their food ready when it registered what he had just done. He cringed. He hoped Suga wasn’t creeped out by it and took it as a gesture with good intentions – which is was. He just wasn’t planning on it being so… intimate. He pushed the thoughts back and continued to set up lunch.  
He was waiting in the lounge when Suga came out, he looked a lot better than he did before, he looked refreshed. Daichi smiled up at him, he was glad he seemed to be feeling better. Suga smiled softly back at him. He loves Suga’s smile.

Suga sat next to him and picked up his bowl and began to eat.

“Want to see what’s on T.V?” he asked. Suga noddd

They found an old crime show to watch. Daichi wasn’t focusing too much on the plot, something about a missing girl and an underwater city. It seemed interesting, but his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how nice it feels to be here like this with Suga. Being by Suga’s side feels right. He didn’t want that feeling to ever end.


	5. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to write something so little. I know it's pretty much filler right now, but I needed this written to move on with the story.

Half a month had passed since the 'incident'. It wouldn't be long before school started again. Suga felt ill. He had managed to keep the medicine and experiencing his first heat hidden from his parents. But now Suga's mind was riddled with worries about school. No matter how much he told himself that no one would be none the wiser to him being an omega, his mind ran through innumerable situations that could occur. The thoughts made his chest feel tight and his stomach churn. It was affecting his ability to concentrate on the school work he was assigned for the summer. He let out a sigh and moved from his desk to lie on his bed. He wanted to talk to someone – needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person he could.

He reached over and grabbed his phone off his desk and opened up his text messages. He opened his most recent conversation. Daichi would check in on him every now and then, asking how he was feeling and sometimes questions about the homework they had. Suga started to tap out a message.

' _Are you free today?_ '

Suga held a thumb over the 'send' button, apprehension set in. He should stop bothering Daichi with this, this was his problem to deal with, Daichi was already doing more than he needed to, he felt pathetic. Suga deleted the message and set his phone to the side and buried in face into his pillow. He was tired. He didn't want to deal with his thoughts right now. He was about to let himself fall asleep until he heard his phone buzz. Picking up his phone he opened and read the message. It was from Asahi.

' _Are you available today? Daichi and I are studying at my place, would you like to join us?_ '

He almost wanted to ignore it, another part of him wanted to refuse, but he ached for the company. Spending most days at home – usually in his room – he was becoming agitated.

' _I'll join you, I've been having trouble with the summer homework. I'll be there soon._ '

Suga typed out his reply and hit 'send'. He collected the work he needed done and put it into his book bag. A change in the scenery should do him good. As he walked to his front door to put his shoes on he figured he would stop by the store and buy some cold drinks on the way.

When he arrived at Asahi's he hesitated to knock on the door. What if Asahi noticed something was different about him, what if he found out about Suga? He berated himself for feeling nervous, but that didn't stop the tension knotting in his stomach. He shook any remaining thoughts from his head and knocked on the door. It wasn't long before Asahi answered the door. He greeted Suga with a smile and a hello and invited him in.

“I bought us some drinks.” Suga said handing the plastic bag to Asahi as he took off his shoes.

“Oh thanks. We're studying in the lounge since the air conditioner is in there.” Asahi said and motioned towards the lounge.

Placing his shoes to the side, Suga followed Asahi to the lounge. Daichi was sitting on the floor, his homework spread out alongside Asahi's on the coffee table. Daichi looked up and smiled at him.

“Hey.” Daichi greeted giving him a smile.

Suga sat down opposite of Daichi, and Asahi took his place at the end of the table. Suga took out his homework and started working.

An hour later Suga had managed to complete some of the work he was having trouble with, being able to ask Daichi and Asahi for help when he needed it and giving help when asked, he was able to make more progress than he had been having on his own. He felt the knots of nerves in his stomach dissipate. Being with his friends helped ground him, and stopped his mind from wandering.

They all agreed that they were done for the time being and decided to take a break.

Suga shifted in his seat, stretching his back. Asahi got up and excused himself for the bathroom. Suga looked around the lounge, on the wall he saw some family pictures. Some of Asahi and his mother, some with his grandparents, one of him alone with a toy bear. Whenever the topic of Asahi's father came up he would become visibly tense and deflect the question. Suga assumed he wasn't dead, since you would usually keep pictures of the deceased to remember them, or out of respect. Whatever happened, Suga knew it would be something Asahi told them when he felt ready for it.

When Suga was done eyeing the room he glanced over to Daichi and was caught by his gaze. Apparently he had been looking at Suga since he decided to browse the lounge. Daichi gave him a warm smile.

“I wasn't sure you would come.” Daichi said leaning an elbow onto the table to rest his chin in his palm.

“What makes you say that?” Suga quirked an eyebrow. While the thought of staying home did cross his mind, he didn’t want to burden Daichi with his worries more than he already has.

Daichi gave a small shrug, “ I haven’t really gotten to talk to you properly about how you’ve been feeling. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“You’ve been texting me.” Suga responded. Daichi hummed and quickly glanced Suga over.

“I know, but I can’t read your body language through a text.” Daichi said and looked back up to lock eyes with Suga. He felt his stomach flutter.

Daichi seemed to have an uncanny knack for being able tell when Suga had something on his mind. During practice or their quiet talks while walking home together, when he started to become out of sync, Daichi noticed and soothed his troubles.

Suga opened his mouth to respond. He was tempted to tell Daichi what he was thinking, he was worried about what would happen when they go back to school, what if the medicine wasn’t enough to mask his scent, what if people could tell he was an omega just by being near him, would they treat him differently, and if so how much? He knew all these questions were unnecessary, but why did he still feel so anxious about them? He wanted to find comfort in Daichi, but instead he just closed his mouth and cast his gaze down to the table, brow furrowing. What kind of friend was he if all he did was unload his worries onto Daichi?

He sighed, and looked back up to Daichi, he could see the concern on his face, he attempted to give Daichi a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” he said softly.

Daichi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Asahi reentering the room. They both immediately looked to Asahi, who stopped like a deer in headlights.

“Uh, is something wrong?” Asahi asked in his usual nervous tone.

“You took a suspicious amount of time in there, what were you doing?” Daichi joked. Suga could hear the smirk in his voice, Suga bit back a laugh. Asahi sputtered, his eyes wide and face turning red at Daichi’s implication, Suga’s laugh broke out with Daichi joining his laughter in suit.

Asahi was easy to stir up, his reactions were endearing. Asahi of course knew that it was all in jest, the playful teasing reserved for friends.

When the two had calmed down Asahi suggested they could watch a movie if they were done with their work. Daichi and Suga shared a quick glance before nodding in agreement.

 

* * *

 

 With summer break over, the students of Karasuno would be returning. Staring at the bathroom sink, Suga felt as if he would be sick. His nerves twisting themselves into knots beginning in his stomach only to claw their way up to his chest. He forced himself to ignore the tightness in his chest and turned the cold water tap on and splashed his face with water. The cold breaking the hold his nerves at on him for the time being. Wiping his face dry he heard his doorbell ring.

He walked out of the bathroom and made his way to his front door, opening it he was greeted by Daichi.

“Morning.” the Alpha said giving him a warm smile.

“Morning. Just let me grab my bag and put my shoes on.” Suga responded. Moving back to let Daichi wait in the entranceway.

They had agreed to walk to school together, well it was more like Daichi stated it. Right now Suga was grateful for it, if he had been left to take himself to school he doubts he would have even made it out the door before deciding to spend the day hiding in his room.

After putting his shoes and he slung his bag over his shoulder and gave a small smile to Daichi before they exited his house.

 

* * *

 

 It was lunch time. Suga’s day was going smoothly. Which had surprised him. While he was a little jumpy to begin with when some classmates approached him, no one treated him differently. No one looked at him oddly and no one asked him any uncomfortable questions. Alpha’s didn’t even give him a second look. Suga finally started to feel comfortable again. That things could keep going on as they’ve always done.

He and Daichi were walking to the usual spot they and Asahi ate lunch at. Asahi was already there waiting for them.

With their lunches finished, Asahi started to retell a bizarre situation he found himself in that morning, with him helping an over energetic middle schooler get his bag and one of his shoes out of a tree. Apparently the middle schooler had thrown his shoe up into the tree in an attempt to get his bag out which had been thrown up by some of his classmates. While the tree wasn’t too tall, where the bag and shoe were stuck was just out of Asahi’s reach - far more for the small boy in front of him.

Asahi told them he offered to give the boy a boost to retrieve his belongings, and when he picked him up the boy stared at him for a moment before reaching up and taking back his things. When Asahi set him back on the ground the boy continued to stare up at him. Before bombarding him with compliments on his strength and asking about all sorts of questions such as how old he was and if he did any sports and what school he went to.

“And it turns out he’s coming here next year.” Asahi concluded, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Daichi and Suga shared a mischievous look before returning their gaze to Asahi.

“It sounds like you have a fan.” Suga grinned.

“Asahi-senpai, can I have your autograph?” Daichi faux swooned, pitching his voice higher. Suga let a laugh free when Asahi let out a defeated sigh.

After teasing Asahi for a bit, their conversation returned to talking about school, family, pretty much anything that crossed their minds.

They spent the rest of lunch like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess who Asahi met that morning?


	6. Storm

Things had been uneventful during the coming days. Classes were going well. Practice, it could have been better. When Suga entered the gym with the other first years the atmosphere was taunt, heavy, and melancholic. Despite this they continued with practice. The second and third years didn’t do too well, they’ve had off days before, but this wasn’t just that, there was something on their minds, something that preoccupied their thoughts with worry and pessimism. Suga had an idea what it was, but that didn’t stop the first years from asking. Daichi got the attention of their Captain, letting him know he wanted to talk.

“Captain, has something happened?” Daichi asked referring to the dim mood of the rest of the team members.

“Hm? Oh, before you arrived we were talking about the Interhigh preliminaries; we’re probably going to give it a miss again this year.” he said. Suga noted the masked disappointment in his voice.

“Why is that?” Daichi asked. A small sigh escaped the Captain.

“We’re not in anywhere near enough shape for Interhigh, going would be a waste.” he said.

“Captain, if I can make a suggestion?” Daichi asked, waiting for the Captain to give him a cue for him to continue. Compared to how Daichi was around him and Asahi, it was almost strange to see him be so formal, if not for the situation Suga would have found it cute.

Seeing that he had the Captain’s attention Daichi continued, “I don’t think we’ll improve just practicing with each other, if we could practice against teams from other schools, I think it would help develop our skills.”

The Captain gave a somber hum, “We’ve tried, but frankly, they don’t want to waste their time on a team like ours.”

Suga saw Daichi’s brows furrow, likely thinking over what the Captain said.

The Captain seemed to notice Daichi’s troubled look, he sighed, “You guys can head home, we’ll take care of cleanup.” he said before walking off.

Taking their cue to leave they made their way back to the clubroom to gather their things.

Daichi was quiet for their journey home.

****

It had been a couple of days since their talk with the Captain, Suga started to feel the same gloom the other members of the team were having, Asahi seemed affected by it too, neither of them putting in as much effort as they had in the past. Daichi, however, still seemed determined. If it wasn’t for seeing how driven Daichi was, Suga felt like he might fall completely into melancholy like his teammates.

They were spending their lunch break in their usual spot, chatting about school work, television, and stealing food from each others bentos - well Asahi’s bento -  when the other wasn’t looking. None of them said it, but they all knew they were all staying away from the topic of volleyball. Suga was midway through trying to steal something else from Asahi’s bento - since he was occupied with talking to Daichi - when a girl’s voice got the trio’s attention.

“Daichi?”

Looking over to the girl, she had brown hair drawn back into a low ponytail, and brown eyes circled by dark thick lashes. It was Yui Michimiya, she was a beta in the same year level as them, she and Daichi were friends and she also attended the same Junior High as him.

“Yui, what’s up?” Daichi asked turning towards her.

She seemed a little hesitant, “Could we talk for a bit?” she asked.

“Yeah, sure.” Daichi said, placing his bento aside and walking to Yui. They spoke quietly between each other, before walking away to give themselves more privacy.

The scene made Suga feel agitated, but the feeling was brushed aside when he heard Asahi coughing next to him. Turning his head he saw Asahi down his bottle of water, Suga was about to ask if he was okay when he saw the culprit of Asahi’s coughing fit. On the ground between them was a piece of spicy tofu - the same spicy tofu that Suga had in his bento.

“That’s what you get for stealing others food.” Suga grinned.

“I was just trying to get you back!” Asahi said between gulps of water.

Suga teased him for a little longer before they started talking about a show they both enjoyed watching. It took a while before Daichi made his way back to them, if he had been any longer Suga would have worried he would have to eat all of Daichi’s lunch without him.

When Daichi rejoined them he took a look at his bento - that had suspiciously less food in it than before - then looked to Suga then Asahi. He grinned and took it in stride.

“So what did Yui need?” Asahi asked. Suga had to admit he was curious too.

Daichi let out a soft huff and chuckled, “Girl problems.”

Asahi nodded, then started back on the conversation they were having prior. Suga thought it was a vague response, but it was probably a private matter so he decided not to press it further. They spent the rest of lunch in each others company.  


 

It was another glum practice, the same as it had been, though today’s mood seemed the lowest it had been, it was really starting to put Suga and Asahi off their game, and joining the others in their down mood. As they were sweeping the gym and taking down the nets Suga noticed Asahi had stopped sweeping. Suga made his way over to him, continuing to sweep as he did.

Asahi was staring at the ground, he noticed Suga’s approach and gave him a small, meek smile.

“You okay?” Suga asked.

Asahi sighed and continued to stare at the ground, “I don’t know,” he started, “I’m not… I’m not enjoying volleyball like I used to.”

Suga stayed quiet, he understood where Asahi was coming from, things had been rough and it was starting to take it’s toll on the them.

“I… feel like giving up.” Asahi quietly confessed.

“We can’t.” said a stern voice.

They turned to see Daichi who had silently appeared next to them. He looked at each of them sincerely, his expression softer than the tone of his voice.

“It’s hard right now, but if we’re going to improve we need to keep trying. Giving up now would be unfair to ourselves, we haven’t given ourselves a chance yet.” he said.

There was truth in Daichi’s words. Sure they’ve had a rough start, but they haven’t given themselves a chance, giving up now would be like clipping a bird's wings before it could fly.

Daichi looked at Suga, “Stay with me.” he said.

“What?” Suga said, his eyes widening slightly, he was unsure what Daichi meant.

“Stay with me after practice, I’ve been researching volleyball tactics, and we can practice drills to improve our strengths and clean up our weaknesses.” Daichi said, looking between Suga and Asahi.

So that’s what he meant, of course _that’s_ what he meant. But again Daichi was right, they needed to push themselves.

“We can start with our strengths. Asahi,” he said getting the other alpha’s attention, “You’ve already got powerful strikes so you can start with that. We’ll switch between spiking and receives.” he said.

The corner of Suga’s mouth tugged to a smirk. Seeing Daichi take leadership made him proud, and it was somehow… _captivating_. It calmed a growing uneasiness that was stirring in his chest. It was securing, comforting. Just like how he was when Suga had his heat.

“Suga?” came Daichi’s voice, rousing him from absent-minded thoughts.

He looked to Daichi, the alpha held his gaze for a moment before speaking, “You know how to bring out the best of our spikes. Will you set for us?”

Suga smirked, of course he would. He nodded to Daichi, receiving a warm smile from the alpha in return.

“I’ll go talk with the Captain then.” Daichi said still smiling at Suga, only breaking his gaze when he turned to talk with their Captain.

Suga hadn’t even realized he was still smiling as he watched Daichi leave.  


After his talk with the Captain, Daichi had managed to convince him to let them stay after practice, with supervision of course, one of the second years stayed back with them to lock up after they were done. Having another person there they were able to rope them into playing doubles with them. The second year was hesitant at first, but warmed up as their enthusiasm seemed to inspire him. Through countless drills and late nights of practice, it wasn’t long until other team members started to stay behind too, motivated and determined to train. The boost in morale improved the team's efficiency and their techniques were able to flow easily. Daichi spent a lot of his free time researching tactics, asking Suga for his opinions on them before he offered them to the Captain, who was impressed by Daichi’s tenacity, but then again the Captain did seem to have a soft spot for Daichi ever since he confessed at the start of the year that he wanted Karasuno to go to nationals. Well, it was endearing, Suga mused, he would often catch himself smirking at the memory.

The team were in high spirits, the somber weeks seemed so far in the past now, like they were nothing more than a bad dream you forgot upon waking, their vibrancy and willpower replacing self doubt and pessimism. For the first time in a while, Suga finally felt the synchronicity he had been craving. If they kept going like this, then maybe, they could win Interhigh.  


 

But they didn’t.

Riding the high they were on the team decided to go to Interhigh, but despite their best, and doing everything they could and holding on until the end, they lost their first match, which added more sting to the already painful bite of loss. They didn’t have to win Interhigh, but to lose the first game was embarrassing to say the least. The hope they had been building up was all dashed in mere minutes. They bowed to the other team, then went to collect their belongings.

After collecting their things, they made their journey back to Karasuno. Daichi was quiet the ride home.

 

When they arrived back the coach took them to the gym to talk with them. He told them how they did well despite their loss, that they did their best, that they need to keep trying, and how proud he was to see them pull themselves out of the rut they were having the weeks prior. The team acknowledged his words, but his advice didn’t help the shared disappointment the team felt. While well meaning, it didn’t change things.

The team was quiet for the rest of the duration of the coach’s speech, reflecting on the events that happened earlier that day, on their mistakes, on how they could have done things differently. Suga reflected on his own actions that day. He didn’t make it through one rotation before he was switched out, he knew he was the weakest player on the team, he couldn’t block as well as the rest of the team and the other team took advantage of that, it felt like all of his weaknesses had been drawn out and used against him in the game.

After the coach finally stopped talking he left the team to close up the gym; probably to give them some time alone, telling them to get plenty of rest and to take care of themselves before leaving.

A few moments into sweeping the gym Suga heard a loud clap of wood hitting the floor, turning to see one of the second years - an alpha by the name of Ren -  standing next to a broom. The noise caught the attention of the other team members.

“This shouldn’t of happened.” He muttered just loud enough to be heard.

“None of us wanted to lose, but it’s happened. Getting angry about it won’t change things.” said a third year.

“You don’t get it. We should have been better!” he snapped at the older boy.

“Cool it, Ren, he’s right. Getting angry won’t change what’s already happened.” the Captain said.

Ren glared at him, the look he was giving the Captain made Suga feel anxious. Despite his better judgment, Suga spoke up, hoping to make the situation better.

“We’ll keep practicing,” he started. Ren and the other team members turned to look at him. Now in the spotlight he swallowed continuing, “We’ll keep practicing, and we’ll get better. We lost this time, but there’s still a chance to go to nationals yet.” he said softly.

It was quiet for a moment before the silence was cut through with a scoff. Suga looked to Ren, he was the one who scoffed. Ren was glaring at him, looking at him like he had said something repulsive.

“This is your fault.” Ren muttered. Suga’s eyes widened, sure he wasn’t as good as the other members, but their loss wasn’t just his burden to shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry?” he said without thinking.

“You should be, the last thing we needed was an omega tramping around the court distracting everyone on the team.” Ren spat taking steps towards him.

Suga felt his blood run cold.

_No._

How did he -- He couldn’t know could he? He could hear other team members whispering to each other.

“Did you know he was an omega?” whispered a second year to another.

“Why is there an omega on the team?” came from another pair.

_No._

_This wasn’t supposed to happen, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen at all._

“You are aren’t you?” Ren sneered.

His blood had now turned to ice, he didn’t know how to respond, all he could do was stare wide at back at the second year. How did he know, how could he possibly know, if he knew then who else did? His eyes darted to the other team members, they were all watching him, it felt as if their eyes were piercing through him. His chest tightened, the feeling of his lungs being constricted prevented him from breathing. He was suffocating.

“If it wasn’t for you, we might of had a chance, but you had to mess it up for the rest of us!” he spat.

Suga thought no one could tell; that any signs of him being an omega was kept hidden. It seems that was a foolish and misguided thought.

“Ren, that’s enough!” the Captain said grabbing the second year’s shoulder attempting to defuse the other boy.

Ren shook him off, shooting Suga a venomous look, “Tell me,” he started, “Did you enjoy strutting around like a tramp?”

Suga didn’t know how to respond, and it looks like he didn’t need to because Daichi stood in front of him creating distance between Suga and the older boy. Suga’s eyes flicked to Daichi for a moment, even from this angle he could see how tense Daichi was, the omega saw his fists were shaking.

“Back off.” Daichi said through his teeth. Suga could tell he was trying to stifle his rage.

The older boy scoffed and gave him a look, “Maybe you should keep your fucktoy-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence before Daichi’s fist collided with his jaw.

Shocked gasps broke out between the team members. The second year boy stumbling for a moment and grabbing the side of his face. When he steadied on his feet he snapped his head back to look at Daichi, he snarled and launched himself towards Daichi tackling him to the floor.

A flurry of punches were exchanged between the two alpha’s as they each tried to gain the upperhand in the fight, the Captain yelled at them to stop while the rest of the team watched in shock. Suga felt the muscles in his legs twitch. _He shouldn’t be here._ This wouldn’t of happened if he wasn’t there- He was just a distraction- If he had just been a good omega and knew his place this wouldn’t of happened- This was all his fault.

He took a sharp intake of breath and did what his instincts were screaming at him to do; he ran. _**  
** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's taken me this long to write a new chapter, I hope it's okay. But I finally did it.  
> I gave Yui longer hair since they're all first years in this story, I figure she cuts it later on.  
> I hated editing this, I don't wanna look at it anymore.


End file.
